Hidden Eclipse
Hidden Eclipse is a 2018 duet by Shu Izumi and Eichi Horimiya. Overview The lead song from QUELL's first RE:START volume, and the first song in their RE:START series. The song is also featured on TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for 2nd Anniversary SQ hen ～Zenryoku! Ouen Arigatou Party～. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * Kanji = あの子らの寝た後の隠し事 知られぬよう　鍵かけよう そよぐ風　月と太陽が出逢う調べ つま先立ちで歩く離れ 音立てぬ様に無音で騒ぐ 誰も気付かなくても　二人だけの空 決して逃がさないように　狙いを定めていた 君と結ばれるなら　太陽の指輪 夢の中でそっと交わし　昼へ帰ろう 占いを試すほど この胸に焦がすこと　誘う者 響く雨　文字の連絡を持つ現場で 秘めた思いの先は君へ 夜の言葉に気持ちを馳せる 見つめあう度　胸が高鳴り続けた 隠し続けるべきか　何度も考えた 重なることで見える　太陽の指輪 夢の中でそっと交わし　昼へ帰ろう 友達を装う時 本当に近付きたいのに 外見には知らない振り すべてを捨てて　逃げ出せたらいいのに 誰も気付かなくても　二人だけの空 他に何も要らなくなる程　魅入られた 僕が望み続けた　太陽の指輪 夢の中でそっと交わし　昼へ帰ろう Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise すべてを捨てて　逃げ出せたらいいのに Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise すべてを捨てて　逃げ出せたらいいのに Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise すべてを捨てて　逃げ出せたらいいのに Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Ano kora no neta ato no kakushigoto Shirarenuyou kagi kakeyou Soyogu kaze tsuki to taiyou ga deau shirabe Tsumasaki tachi de aruku hanare Ototatenu you ni muon de sawagu Dare mo kizukanakutemo futari dake no sora Keshite nogasanai you ni nerai wo sadameteita Kimi to musubareru nara taiyou no yubiwa Yume no naka de sotto kawashi hiru he kaerou Uranai wo tamesu hodo Kono mune wo kogasu koto sasou mono Hibiku ame moji no renraku matsu genba de Himeta omoi no saki wa kimi he Yoru no kotoba ni kimochi wo haseru Mitsumeau tabi mune ga takanari tsuzuketa Kakushi tsuzukerubeki ka nandomo kangaeta Kasanaru koto de mieru taiyou no yubiwa Yume no naka de sotto kawashi hiru he kaerou Tomodachi wo yosoou toki Hontou wa chikazukitai no ni Wotomi ni wa shiranai furi Subete wo suttee nigedasetara ii no ni Dare mo kizukanakutemo futari dake no sora Hoka ni nani mo iranaku naru hodo miirareta Boku ga nozomi tsuzuketa taiyou no yubiwa Yume no naka de sotto kawashi hiru he kaerou Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Subete wo suttee nigedasetara ii no ni Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Subete wo suttee nigedasetara ii no ni Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Subete wo suttee nigedasetara ii no ni Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= Let’s keep what happens after the kids have fallen asleep under lock and key so that they won’t know. The fluttering wind is the melody of the sun and moon meeting. Tiptoeing away quietly… Softly, with silence being the only sound. A sky just for the two of us that no one will ever notice. In order for it to not get away, I’ve already made my choice. If it’s for me to be connected to you, let’s exchange these rings made out of the sun in our dreams and go back to a noon just for us. It seems as if fate was being tested and all this longing of mine was invited by none other than— The rain echoes at that place where I wait for your response. These hidden feelings of mine are meant to reach you. I hurry to whisper these words to you in the night. When I stare at you, my heart continues to throb loudly. I tried to keep on thinking of whether I want to keep it a secret. I kept watching as it repeats over and over but, let’s exchange these rings made out of the sun in our dreams and go back to a noon just for us. During all those times I was acting as just your friend, in reality, I had wanted to get closer to you. I kept pretending as if that’s not how it really was… But, let’s forget about everything and run away. A sky just for the two of us that no one will ever notice. You have captivated me so to the point that I have no need for anyone else. Just as I continued to wish, let us exchange these rings made out of the sun in our dreams and go back to a noon just for us. Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise. Let’s forget about everything and run away. Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise. Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise. Let’s forget about everything and run away. Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise. Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise. Let’s forget about everything and run away. Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise. Keep holding me tight, kiss me before they rise. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Shu Izumi songs Category:Eichi Horimiya songs Category:Duets Category:Tsukipara songs